


My Heart Beats with You

by Fluttering_muse



Series: My Heartlines [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, More will be added as I see fit, Multi, drama?, heartlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_muse/pseuds/Fluttering_muse
Summary: The title may change in the future once I find one I like.Oliver Queen's younger sister has three heartlines, an oddity that is highly discriminated against if one were to find out about it. Olivia Queen doesn't want to force her heartlines to love her, imagine her reaction when she finds that the world's greatest heroes are her destined to be's.This all takes place in S1, Aug 3rd, 2010. I will be going by the seasons although most of it will be completely AU.honestly, I'm horrible with summaries, you can read it and go from there, constructive criticism only please and thank you ^^Thanks to @chessurkait for all the help with writing this first chapter, give her blog a lookie and read some of her works.





	My Heart Beats with You

Olivia Queen; Thirty years old, Five foot Seven and 150 pounds of a hard-working secretary. The blonde sat typing away at the computer on her large oak wood desk, the black desk was situated five feet away from the large double doors that led to the Justice League headquarters.

How did she get this job? Well, there were perks to being a bomb ass secretary and having _the _Green Arrow for a brother. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her brother, but she’d like to think it was due to her work and dedication that batman gave her the job.

“Hey Liv, can you sign this for me?” Olivia let out a small startled gasp at the papers that were smacked onto the top of her office calendar taped to her desktop. Bright blue eyes glared at the green-clad man standing in front of her workspace, a hand perched on his hip while the other was splayed on the manila folder.

“what did you do this time?” the tone was accusatory as she picked up the folder containing the information of his latest escapade, “Why do you always assume that I did something?” she merely rose a plucked brow at the question, “One time, one time you blow up a car and it’s held against you three years later!” Oliver groans in exasperation as she flips through the papers, “Maybe if it wasn’t a new line of Tesla, we wouldn’t be having this issue.”

She shakes her head and makes some mental notes at the rising price in both damages and injuries, luckily there were fewer injuries than damages done during his fight. The papers would be sent to Batman to be approved before being sent off to the bank, “Alright, I’ll sign them, but it’s up to the Bat if it goes through.” Olivia noticed from the corner of her eye of her brother's fist-pumping the air while she typed out her report on the given file.

Olivia knew that this, like all the similar requests, would be approved and sent to the bank without a second thought. Although if they were within reason that is.

“Olivia, You’re the most beautiful and brilliant sister I could ever ask for.” A snort left the woman’s mouth, she placed the file with all the others in a medium-sized box meant to be taken to Batman’s office.

Olivia leveled a look at the elder sibling, “I’m not that pretty compared to all the others.” A nod towards a picture of he and Dinah lay on her desk in a black embroidered picture frame. A grin formed on her face as the Green Arrow sputtered at such a notion, “You’re Beautiful in your own way liv! Your hourglass figure, luscious blonde locks- “

“I have a pear-shaped figure Oliver!” she pulled at a strand of hair, “And my hair is still healing from my last dye job!” Some of the blonde strands were dry and held split ends from the harsh chemicals she had used a year ago.

Oliver by now had been stumped, “This is ridiculous Olivia; Don’t sell yourself short like that!” the male turned behind him, “Come on Superman, back me up on this!” he gestured towards her seated form.

Clark gave her a small smile and a nod hello as he handed her his own folder, she returned the smile while receiving it.

“No no don’t bring him into your battles. Your mistake for even starting it.” She wagged a scolding finger at her brother and opened the folder, “You walk that road on your own.” Oliver pouted at his sister, “What are you two arguing about this time?”

One look at Clark she could tell that he was more amused at their antics than annoyed, “Oliver here thinks I’m beautiful.” She answered with a roll of her eyes, Olivia then went back to scanning the paperwork she was given, “Well I think your pretty Olivia if it means anything.” She smiled at that and shook her head.

“Clark, Was Superboy with you?” the superhero tensed at the question, “Y-yes he was… why?” She shrugged off the hesitation and proceeded to sign off on the request form, “That’s great! I’m glad you guys are getting along.” She looked at him as she handed back the folder, “Right?”

Clark gazed at the folder in his hand, contemplating the answer he would give her. He seemed to have come up with one a few seconds after, “It’s complicated.” With that, the superhero left.

Both Queen siblings watched him exit the room via elevator and down in the lower levels of the Justice League headquarters.

“So… When are you going to ask them out?”

“Oliver!”

“What? Do you honestly want me to believe that they don’t know yet?”

A groan left the female, “I am not having this conversation with you Ollie.” She opened a document on the computer screen, “Especially here of all places.”

He crossed his arms with a grunt while giving her the ‘dreaded eye of disappointment’ as he liked to call it, it was something he did when they were younger and as always it made it seem as if he smelled a pile of cow manure.

“Look Ollie; one is married, the other is my boss, and the third is currently trying to avoid a clone of himself.” She furiously typed away at the keyboard, “So I’d rather leave them to their own devices and wait until they feel it’s right to come to me.”

She knew her brother didn’t like the answer she gave him, but it was the best she could give. Olivia didn’t have the same luxury as the older male did but that didn’t include the conflicts the two got into at times.

Olivia looked to her right wrist where her black leather bangle lay covering the three heartlines she was destined to be with. So far, she was the only one to recognize who they were, she couldn’t say the same for them as far as she knew.

They say you can know who bears your heartline by just touch alone. There is one thing that most wouldn’t tell you; your soulmate won’t recognize you unless they were mentally willing to accept it.

She was sure that neither one of her heartlines had been willing to accept her. Why would they? They weren’t ready for it.

“Whatever you say Liv. You need to step up one of these days or else you’ll never get the chance to.” Oliver gave her a meaningful look.

“You have a meeting in ten minutes.”

**\- Justice headquarters, 1 hour later –**

Barry Allen would like to say that he was leading a good life. Superpowers and the ability to help those that needed it, mentoring his nephew, his marriage life with his best friend Iris West.

Although as of late his and Iris’ marriage has been a bit strained. The past few months the redhead had been distant with him; keeping to short conversations, staying out late or not coming home at all. Barry didn’t want to pry or pressure her into talking. He figured she’ll talk to him when she was ready to.

They had both made an agreement when they got married that no matter what they would work through it together. Iris wasn’t his heartline, never was but that didn’t stop their feelings from growing. Statistically, those who weren’t heartlines have a twenty percent chance of staying together.

The blond shook his head, why was he thinking of that? He wanted to be with Iris for as long as he could.

Barry was so caught up in his musings that he didn’t see the woman at the corner he rounded within the hallway, he bumped into the box she held causing her to stumble back.

Gaining his footing first he managed to catch both the falling papers and the girl by her waist. After the initial contact, Barry felt a jolt from his left arm all the way down his spine causing a momentary lapse of thought. He found himself entranced by the lightest pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen.

“Uhm, Are you okay?” Her voice startled him from his stupor, it was soft and melodic, Barry finally willed himself to focus on the woman’s face.

“Oh, Olivia! I’m fine, I should be asking you that.”

“I’m okay thanks to you, but you can let me go now.” Barry looked at his arm that was wrapped around her waist, once he registered that he was still, in fact, holding her he immediately let go and gave a sheepish smile, “Heh sorry about that.”

He noticed the folders in his right hand and offered them back to her, “Need any help?” Olivia smiled and shook her head, “Thanks for the offer but I got a handle on it.” She took the offered papers and placed them back into the filled box.

She adjusted her grip on the box, it looked a bit heavy, but the short woman seemed unbothered by it, “What are they for anyway?”

“Just some papers stating the bills for damages that may have been caused by the league.” She shrugged it off, “you doing okay though? You seem a bit distracted.”

Barry was taken aback; didn’t she feel the jolt too?

“Uh- I uhm- ah” through his stuttering Olivia gave him an odd look and a slow nod

“Yeah, uh, I’m just... gonna go talk to Batman. Why don’t you go talk to J’onn and figure out what’s ailing you? Or Ollie, you two get along swimmingly.”

She proceeded down the hall then seemed to think better of it and turned to face him again, “wait, no don’t do that. Ju-just go see J’onn okay? I’ll see ya later Flash.”

And just as quick as she appeared, she was gone, leaving him there alone in the hallway, “What just happened?”

**\- Justice League Break room-**

“Oliver your sister is my heartline!” The other blonde looked up from his coffee with a raised brow, “Am I supposed to be shocked?”

Both men ignored the flutter of loose napkins that were blown by the speedy superhero. Barry stared at the man in disbelief, “You know?”

“Yeah.” Oliver shrugged, “She’s my sister.” He then went back to his coffee as if the speedster hadn’t even entered the empty room to deliver the ‘shocking’ news, “I don’t think you realize how serious this is Ollie.”

He took the mug out of Oliver’s hand and set it next to him on the counter the other man was currently leaning on.

Oliver leveled an irritated scowl at him and crossed his arms, “Look, Barry, I just got out of a meeting with Bats and Supes. That’s a room so tense you can cut through it with a butter knife.”

Barry had the decency to look cowed and only broke eye contact for a split second, “So you barging in here announcing that you’re my sister’s soulmate is nothing compared to the metaphorical posturing that I had to endure today.”

Oliver then reached over and took back the coffee he was peacefully drinking earlier, “So next time how about you _don’t_ take my wake-up juice.”

A quick nod was given, Oliver’s scowl lightened, and he proceeded to take a drink from the novelty Green Arrow mug he received from Olivia on his 30th birthday.

“Besides, she already knows.”

“What? When? How?” Barry exclaimed, it was as if everything were being thrown at him all at once, this didn’t compare to any of the trials he’s faced as the Flash.

“When she first met all of you. Everyone shook her hand. She literally knew the first day she met you.”

Barry stared at him blankly, “What?” Oliver blinked, “Did you pay attention in your sex-ed class?” he seemed to think better of what he said, “Never mind, Barry it’s okay. She told me who all of her heartlines were a long time ago.”

Now he was confused and shocked at the same time, “Wait, back up. Heartlines? How many does she have? How long has she been here?”

The younger man gazed upon the older male with a look of sympathy, “This is going to be a long talk. One that I don’t have enough wake-up juice for.”

That’s how Barry found himself sitting in Oliver’s private bunker within the League headquarters talking about Olivia.

Oliver was free of his Green Arrow garb, he sat down in the armchair across from Barry with a sigh and set his fresh mug of coffee on the table between them.

The room was bare but contained a few Knick knacks Oliver had collected over the years. Several arrows lay across his desk in the far-right corner behind him. His bed was pushed against the left wall, Dark green bedsheets were on the bed’s mattress.

Barry by now was free of his mask but he still wore the suit, the male really didn’t think that changing out of uniform was important at the moment. What was important was the information he desperately needed.

“Alright, where do you want me to start?”

Barry looked at him, dumbfounded at the question, “How about where she has more than one heartline?” Oliver stroke his beard and gave a thoughtful hum, “I’ll tell you, but I won’t give away who the others are. That’s for her to tell and you to find out.”

Barry nodded, “I can deal with that.” He clasped his hands together, forearms resting on his knees his gaze returned to the others, “Tell me what you can.”

That said, Oliver crossed his legs, left over the right. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and pressed his fingertips together, “Olivia has always been a secretive woman. She was like that when we were little. I’m just lucky I’m one of the ones she trusts enough with some of her secrets.” He paused, “To be honest, Dinah probably knows more but you’re not getting anything out of that woman.”

Oliver shrugged and continued, “Anyways, once she realized that she had not one, nor two, but three heartlines she panicked and kept them hidden.” He gestured to his right wrist where his own heartline lay.

“Still does.” Barry’s brow furrowed in thought, “The bangle, the one with the charms on it.” he remembered seeing it when he passed by or gave documents to the female. As far as he knew she never took it off.

A smile graced Oliver’s lips, “That’s the one, only ever takes it off to shower. She was afraid people would shame her for it.”

Both men knew all too well what the stigma against having more than two heartlines was. Two were barely acceptable, people claiming that they were greedy to have more than just one lover. Having three just meant you were a sex demon just waiting for the next meal to take from a poor soul.

The worst was never having a heartline, they were known as ‘Flatlines’ or ‘Flats’. They didn’t really have a say in relationships less they get a slap to the face or worse.

“Took me three years until she finally told me about it. Was filled with a lot of crying and hugging she swears up and down it never happened.” The fond smile on his face slipped away, it was replaced with a sad one and a haunted look formed in his eyes.

“Then I became the Green Arrow; I had to tell her what happened to our parents. Who I had become. She didn’t talk to me for months.”

The man seemed to be reliving the pain he went through long ago, “It wasn’t until a year had passed that she started talking to me again. I never questioned it, gave her time and worked to gain her trust again.”

Oliver let a sigh slip through and reached for the mug, taking a long sip from it before continuing his tale, “It was hard, but I did it, and it’s something I’m not willing to break ever again.”

“Did she ever tell you what happened over the year?” Barry found himself asking, Oliver hummed, “Nu-uh. Never did ad most likely never will. But Barry-“

The older blonde sat up, full attention on the other, “Once you’ve gained her trust don’t ever lose it. It’s the one thing you will ever regret for the rest of your life.”

Barry heard rather than felt the words that left his lips, “I won’t let that happen, not if I can stop it.”

That seemed to satisfy Oliver and he relaxed in his seat; the kind aloof smirk he always wore around the league slipped back on his lips. His entire demeanor changed completely as did every league member.

“Good, now to your next question.” Barry was practically at the edge of his seat, waiting for the juicy tale like a child did with a bedtime story, “She started working here last year. March 17th, honestly I’m surprised you never noticed how many times you run by her.”

Barry blinked, “Really?” Oliver laughed at his reaction, “Of course, you’re the reason why bats hired her in the first place! You didn’t like the paperwork.”

**\- 8 pm front desk –**

Olivia finished packing her things into her handbag, she was done for the day. Sadly, she didn’t get done with all the paperwork she had been given but she got most of it filed into their proper stacks, that saved the easy part for last.

Throwing the strap of her purse over her shoulder, Olivia took a few steps towards the league’s entrance.

What she never expected was a red blur to speed through and block her path, the blonde moved the strands of her hair that blew in her face from the slight air current that came with the blur. In front of her stood Barry, free of his mask looking nervous and disheveled.

“Wouldyouliketogetcoffee?”

“what?” Olivia stared at him with slight confusion, “I don’t process words as quickly as you do Barry.”

Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it after five seconds of holding it.

Green eyes met her blue ones, “I said would you like to get coffee?”

She blinked, opened her mouth, then blinked again. He had taken her off guard with that. Barry never really went out of his way to talk to her before.

Olivia frowned as it dawned on her, a long-suffering sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed the bridge of her nose, “You spoke to Oliver, didn’t you?”

“No!”

The answer was too quick, and Barry knew that.

He hesitated for a minute, looking around the lobby as if looking for an answer to his predicament. Then he held his hands out to her in a somewhat defeated yet nervous manner.

“Olivia please, just one coffee. I want to get to know you, outside of work. Outside of this. Not as co-workers, not hero to civilian, just us; Barry and Olivia.” He then met her eyes again, pleading her to say ‘yes’, “If you don’t want anything to do with me afterward then I will step back and leave you alone. I promise.”

Olivia didn’t say anything, she just stared at him with a calculated look in her eyes. Barry waited with bated breath, “Alright. One coffee and that’s it. Step over the line once and it’s over. I grab my shit and go.”

Barry nodded his head so fast she was afraid it would pop off, “Yeah, no, sure thing!”

A smile graced her lips and she gave a small fond shake of the head, “I'll see you on my lunch break tomorrow.” Olivia adjusted the strap over her shoulder and continued her trek out the door, she passed by to Barry’s left.

She paused at the entrance and glanced over her shoulder at the male, a coy smile played at her lips and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she and Oliver almost looked one and the same, “Don’t be late.”

With that said the hypnotizing woman was gone.

Once again, leaving Barry alone to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter should come in soon...I hope. 
> 
> Ages:  
Barry-35  
Clark-33  
Bruce-32  
Oliver-32  
Olivia-30
> 
> The reason why I gave Barry green eyes without his mask is that the man had naturally green eyes, he only has blue as the Flash. The reason is, his visor makes his eyes appear blue in order to further protect his identity.


End file.
